


Drive Thrus and Dates

by morganofthewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nothing but cuteness, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Rowan is a cop, Aelin works at a coffee shop, and Fenrys is way too energetic in the morning.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Drive Thrus and Dates

The sun was just starting to shine over the horizon, the streets beginning to fill up as the day started, his fellow cop Fenrys was in the passenger seat next to him, acting way too energetic for the early hour, and Rowan Whitethorn just needed a cup of coffee. Their patrol had just ended ten minutes ago, and he was fully ready to drop off the squad car, drive home, and fall asleep.

Except he couldn’t, because he had paperwork to file for the bar fight they’d stopped the night before, and then he had to bring his own car to the shop because some idiot had rear ended him, and then Fenrys was dragging him around for the rest of the day because he’d determined Rowan acted too much like a “sullen recluse” and needed to get out more. Hence the need for some caffeine.

Despite being partners for the past few months, ever since Rowan had transferred to Orynth from Doranelle, he hadn’t warmed up to Fenrys too much besides basic pleasantries, simply due to the fact that the other man was so …  _ much.  _ He talked all the time, his volume was never anywhere near the level Rowan would like, and he liked to be a meddler and bother Rowan about his life outside of work.

Like now.

“So this bar we’re going to tonight, I don’t know if you’ve had the chance to go yet,” Fenrys prattled on, and Rowan barely listened, staring at the red light at the intersection they were stopped at. “But there’s always the hottest girls there, I’m telling you.” He rolled his eyes, scoffing internally. “I went there last week with Connall, and I showed a group of them my badge, and they were all over me.”

Rowan tuned him out, grumbling as the light turned green and the car in front of them stayed put. He quickly put his blinker on and switched lanes, driving around them. There was a coffee shop on that side of the road anyway, he knew. They could stop there real quick before getting back.

“I’m not interested in finding anyone, Fenrys,” he huffed as the man kept talking. But that was the wrong thing to say apparently, because his brows shot up, a grin lighting his face.

“And why is that? Does  _ Rowan Whitethorn _ already have a girl?” The words were wrought with laughter, glee evident in his eyes. Rowan just rolled his again.

“No, but I’m still not interested,” he repeated. It was true, he wasn’t. After his failed relationship with Lyria, Rowan hadn’t put himself back out there, and he wasn’t planning on it anytime soon. He didn’t need anyone else to be happy, and it wasn’t worth the effort of trying anyway.

“I think you just need to get laid.” Rowan turned to glare incredulously. “Maybe it’ll help loosen you up, you’re too stubborn.” 

“Gods, help me,” he muttered as he put his blinker on again, turning into the parking lot of the coffee shop. It was a quaint place, with a dark green roof and plants lining the front of it, making it look more like a garden than a cafe, but it still had a drive thru, so he pulled into that, rolling down his window as he slowed to a stop at the speaker.

“ _ Hi! What can I get you this fine morning?” _ A musical voice crackled through it, also sounding way too chipper.

“Just a large black coffee,” Rowan said without even looking at the menu, closing his eyes for a second as he waited for confirmation to pull up to the window.

“And a date!” Fenrys yelled from his seat, and Rowan shot him a dirty look. “Got anyone willing to go out with this fine piece of ass?” He continued, chuckling, and Rowan sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” he grumbled into the speaker, “ignore him”. But the woman on the other side just laughed, sounding too amused by the situation.

“ _ I think I know who needs this coffee,”  _ she said, “ _ Not quite awake yet?”  _ There was a hint of teasing in her voice, and Rowan made to respond but was cut off by Fenrys yet again.

“Rowan’s always like this,” he said, “it’s in his nature.” Rowan gave him a crude gesture, but he just laughed again.

“ _ You can’t catch a girl by yourself, Rowan?”  _ The voice said, “ _ Not even with the whole cop thing going for you?”  _ Fenrys smacked him on the shoulder, mouthing “see?”, but Rowan furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to ask the question on his mind, but the girl answered it before he spoke. “ _ Security cameras on the wall, I can see you guys sitting in your squad car.”  _ His cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. “ _ And I think your friend is right, you seem a bit grumpy. Maybe a date would do you good.” _

It was the same thing Fenrys said to him on a daily basis, but it annoyed him a lot less coming from this mysterious person. She sounded about their age, maybe a tad bit younger, and the sound of her voice was a soothing balm to his soul, even though he didn’t even know what she looked like, nonetheless who she was.

“We’ve been on shift all night,” he managed to say, trying to act casually, knowing she could see them. “I’m tired.”

“And horny,” Fenrys added, and Rowan flushed even more in anger and mortification.

“Please stop talking,” he said, hoping the girl hadn’t heard him, but his hopes were dashed when she laughed again, the sound warming his chest.

“ _ Well maybe you should be the one to take care of that then, since you seem so interested _ .” That brought a smile to Rowan’s face as Fenrys spluttered, having no comeback.

“Thanks for that,” he directed to the speaker, chuckling slightly.

“ _ No problem at all, he seemed a little too cocky,”  _ she said, “ _ and you can pull up to the window now, I’ll have your coffee ready.” _

Rowan laid off the brake, scooting forward and ignoring Fenrys’ pouty expression. He came to a stop next to the window, reaching into the pocket in the door to pull out his wallet. He shuffled through it, grabbing his card, and then sat back up, his jaw dropping slightly as he made eye contact with the face behind the voice.

She was drop dead gorgeous, with long golden hair pulled back into a loose braid, and clear turquoise eyes with what looked like a ring of gold making them sparkle.

“That’ll be $2.50,” she said with a smile, and he closed his mouth, fumbling with his card as he remembered himself. He passed it to her, shivering slightly as her hand brushed his. Fenrys was smirking at him as he leaned back, waiting for her to be done, and then all too soon she was passing it back, handing him his coffee with her free arm.

“My name’s Aelin by the way,” she added, a teasing grin on her face, and then she was closing the window, shooting him a wink as she left.

Rowan ignored Fenrys’ laugh as he looked at his cup, spotting the phone number written in black ink on the side, accompanied by the words

_ Maybe I can help too? _


End file.
